Bugs, Thongs, and things that are Wrong
by The Rated R MVP
Summary: Gabriella is suppose to help Sharpay out in one of her classes. That is...until Sharpay accidentally sees Gabriella's thong...Gabpay. SharpayxGabriella. ONESHOT.


"Wow...how boring can one class be?" Sharpay asked, sitting next to Gabriella, who was holding open a book next to her.

The two girls were sitting in an empty science room, filled with black tables covered with goggles, beakers, test tubes, scales, heating plates, aprons, gloves, tongs, and a wide variety of different items.

"It's not boring if you make it intresting." Gabriella mumbled.

The two girls had become good friends since the callbacks two months ago, Ryan ansd Sharpay got two decent parts alongside Troy and Gabriella, so everything worked out for the four. Unfortunatly, the author has decided to ignore the given plot of High School Musical 2 due to the fact that it quote "Is gay looking." so he only bases his plot off of High School Musical 1. Unless something hot happens in 2, then we're in bussiness, but until then, no.

"How the hell, do you make something as boring as..organic chemistry intresting?" She asked.

"I really don't know, but we're here and we have another hour and a half, so I guess we could take a break." Gabriella said, opening her drink.

"So...what's going on in Gabriella's world?" She asked.

"Well...not much." She said, sipping her Vitamin Water.

"Hmmm, any new cloths?" She asked.

"Got a cute dress on sale last week at the mall, but other than that, nope." She mumbled, reaching out to pick up a bottle that had a small insect inside.

"Ewww." Sharpay mumbled, backing away.

Gabriella laughed, holding to close to her face.

"Wow...this is so intresting, you can actually see the small mouth on this." She said.

"How can you deal with crap like that?" Sharpay asked, sipping Gabriella's Vitamin Water.

"I dunno, I guess I've always been a bit different than other girls." She said, still holding the jar.

Sharpay slowly nodded.

"It's dead anyways, and it's in a jar, it's won't hurt you." She laughed.

"Yeah...but still." Sharpay said.

Gabriella went to put the jar back, but she accidentally dropped it.

"OH MY GOD!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"It's ok, it's ok..." Gabriella said, calming the girl down, who had literally jumped onto the table.

Sharpay stepped down, holding her chest.

"It was plastic." Gabriella said, standing up to pick up the jar.

She walked over to the teachers desk where it had rolled.

"Shoot, rolled under the desk." Gabriella said, dropping to her knees.

She bent over, reaching under the desk.

Sharpay looked over.

Gabriella's butt was in the air, her thong visably showing.

Sharpay quickly looking away, her heart speeding up.

She made a confused face and slowly looked back over.

"You wear thongs Gabriella?" She asked.

Gabriella banged her head on the desk, quickly yanking her pants up.

"Opps." Her face turned bright red.

Sharpay burst out laughing as Gabriella walked over to the desk next to Sharpay, trying to hide her embarrassment from the blonde.

"Hey Montez." She said.

Gabriella turned.

Sharpay pulled her thongs strings through her skirt.

"Me too." She smiled.

Gabriella smiled, "Ohhh, yeah, I only have one...I bought it with the dress...I had big plans with Troy..._BIG_ plans." She smiled.

"Ohhhhh, cool, sounds like fun. I'm not sure why you were embarrassed though, I mean if it were the whole class...yeah,but it's just us, and besides, you've got a great ass." She smiled.

Gabriella slowly looked over,"I've...got a great ass?" She asked.

"Of course, if you've got a good ass, why hide it?" She asked.

"I dunno, I mean...I didn't exactly know my butt was good." Gabriella shrugged.

"Of course, look, stand up." Sharpay said.

Gabriella slowly rose from her chair.

"Look, unbutton your pants." She said.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"I'll explain the ass ratings to you." Sharpay said.

"Ohhh, I dunno Shar...I mean..." Gabriella began.

"Oh come on, it's just us gals." Sharpay persisted.

Gabriella turned and frowned, she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled her zipper down.

"Good girl." Sharpay teased, pulling Gabriella's jeans down.

She turned her to face the table.

"Stand up straught." She said.

Gabriella did as she was told.

"Just let you pants drop, it's ok." Sharpay said.

"I dunno, what if someone walks in?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh relax, we're alone for another hour and a half, ok...now stay still." She said.

Gabriella turned and watched as the blonde stood back, examining her ass.

"See, you've got a cute, tight little butt." She said.

Gabriella jumped as Sharpay gave it a squeeze.

"It's ok, I'm getting a feel." She said, running her hands up and down Gabriella's ass, kneading it slowly.

Gabriella was actually easing into Sharpay's grip.

Her hands were still roaming around Gabriella ass, she held the bottom of each with her hands.

"Nice and firm, that's good, see." Sharpay smiled, finding her heart racing now.

Gabriella simply nodded, her eyes were closed, "OH...I mean...good." She mumbled.

Sharpay let go of her ass, but Gabriella didn't pull her pants up.

She finaly reached down and pulled then up, turning to face Sharpay.

The two girls both searched for a cheap line to use, but nothing came to mind.

"Ok, screw this, are you as turned on as I am?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella nodded.

The blonde nearly jumped on her, shoving her on the table, knocking off the book, water, and a scale.

Their lips caught in a feverish kiss, Sharpay's toungue shout out, hitting Gabriella's lips.

She quickly opened her mouth, sticking her tongue in Sharpay's mouth.

The two girls moaned, Gabriella's pants were at her ankles again, and Sharpay's skirt was riding up, her own thong exposed.

Sharpay pulled away, jumping off Gabriella.

She pulled Gabriella's shoes off and fast as she could, not even bothering with her laces.

She yanked the girls pants off, dropping them on her shoes.

Gabriella bit her lip as Sharpay licked from her ankles to her thighs.

"You taste good." She said breathlessly, licking the front of Gabriella's thong.

Gabriella arched her back, feeling Sharpay's tongue so close to her heat.

"I've..._breath_...never..._breath_...done this..._breath_...before." Gabriella mumbled.

Sharpay hooked her thong, pulling it down.

"Was this for Troy?" She asked, finding a cleanly shaven pussy in front of her.

Gabriella nodded.

"Great, but I'm eating here first." She said, leaning in.

She wasted no time, giving her a sharp lick.

Gabriella covered her mouth, and arched her back.

Sharpay dribbled as much saliva as she could, mixing it with Gabriella juices as it fell on the table.

Sharpay pinched her clit,"Ok, this is the finish, get ready, and try not to pass out."

"Ohhh...OkkkkAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Gabriella couldn't even cover her mouth, as Sharpay gently bit down on her clit, giving it as hard of a suck as she could.

She covered her mouth, sweat covering her body as Sharpay sucked and tugged on her clit.

Her pupils dilated and she lost her breath as she felt a gush a liquid shot from her body.

Sharpay sucked up as much juice as she could, pushing Gabriella's shirt up a little bit, exposing her stomach.

Gabriella fell back on the desk, her eyes closed, her breathing hard.

Sharpay smiled, wiping her chin of Gabriella juices.

"Mmmm..." She said, walking over to the girl.

"Good for you?" She asked, pulling Gabriella's shirt up a little more exposing her ribs.

No response.

Sharpay looked up.

"Gabriella?" She asked, reaching out, shaking the girl.

Gabriella had blacked out from her erotic sensation.

"Gabbi?" She asked, rubbing her stomach.

Nothing.

"Well..." Sharpay began.

She pulled Gabriella's shirt back, folding her arms over.

She removed her shirt.

"Cute." She said, exposing her black bra.

She unclasped that and tossed it aside.

Gabriella was now completly nude, laying on the table in front of Sharpay.

Sharpay brushed Gabriella's breast, fingering he nipple.

She smiled, leaning in and kissing her softly,

She walked over to her purse and took out her phone.

She pressed a few buttons and set it down on the table opposite of her Gabriella.

She pulled her own top off, kicked her shoes off, and pulled her skirt down.

She was now in her thong and bra.

She walked over to the phone and pressed a button.

She quickly walked over to Gabriella.

"Hi, and welcome to sixty differernt sex positions with Sharpay and Gabriella." She said into the camera lense.

She walked over to Gabriella and rolled her over.

"Number one, doggy style." She said...

End.

**Reviews bitches**, I don't write this crap for nothing. The less reviews I get, the longer I take to update my other two HSM fics. It's a two way street, you fuck with me, I fuck with you.


End file.
